


A Problem

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Doc has a problem with Wash and if the Freelancer knows what’s good for him, he’ll fix it.
Relationships: Frank "Doc" DuFresne/Agent Washington
Kudos: 4





	A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 23, 2013 as “Drabble #84 - Docington.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 22, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“We have a problem, Wash.”

Wash knew that tone. He almost snapped his wrench in half mid-twist as he tightened the bolts on the new shelf he was installing in the bedroom. That was the sound of an ex-Freelancer who was in trouble. Not that Wash knew what brought _that_ out. He was just minding his own business, installing the floating shelf about two feet off the floor where Doc wanted it. But that tone was there all the same: The ‘We need to talk’ but without the pretense that if he was lucky it was a good talk. No, he even specified there was a “problem.”

Wash almost leapt up from his crouch on the floor and sprinted out the door.

Doc entered his line of sight, or rather the top of his thighs did. Wash had to look up to see Doc more proper, and it was worse than Wash had been expecting. Doc had his hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised over the oval glasses sitting on his nose. He was standing in the small space between the new shelf, and the door.

Blocking Wash’s exit. _Drat_.

“A problem?” Wash asked, tightening the bolt quickly.

“Yes,” Doc said. He looked at the shelf, Wash still kneeling in front of it, and sniffed his nose up. Doc crossed his arms, and sighed heavily. “A big one.”

“What sort of problem?” Wash asked, hoping it was the sort that could be solved with violence. Just because Doc wouldn’t get his hands dirty, didn’t mean that he wasn’t perfectly okay with Wash getting his hands dirty for him. And it was always much easier to solve problems if you could hit them, instead of trying to talk it out. Wash twirled the wrench in his hand. “Something I can fix, I hope?”

“I think that you can,” Doc said. His body tensed, his eyebrows narrowed, and his fingers dug tightly into his arms. Doc huffed, “You’re the center of the problem, after all.”

Wash tossed the wrench back into his tool kit, and it clunked heavily against the lid. He snapped the red box shut, his fingers brushing against the note that said “NO, SARGE” plastered on the front. Wash wasn’t getting out of this one. He’d screwed up somewhere, and Doc was letting him know. Wash stood up from the floor and dropped his shoulders. Doc’s eyes were narrowed, and his lips were pursed tight.

Wash scratched the back of his head at the hairline. “What’d I do this time?”

“You don’t know?” Doc said, tilting his head to the side. His posture loosened, the anger giving way to confusion. Doc tapped the tip of his index finer on his elbow.

“Is this about that thing with Caboose? Because I swear, I didn’t know he was going to do that!” Wash said, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

“It’s not about Caboose,” Doc said. “Try again.”

Wash lowered his hands a little, and tapped the tip of his boot on the ground. He bit the edge of his lip, and drew his brows together. _What did I do?_

Doc kissed him.

Wash hummed into it as Doc pushed up on his tip-toes to put more pressure into it. Doc kept his arms locked tight at his chest, and Wash struggled to keep his hands at his side. Wash could feel Doc’s lips upturn as he smiled and pressed forward with his head alone. After a solid minute, Doc dropped back to his heels and grinned.

Doc asked, “Know the problem yet?”

“Ah, no,” Wash said, licking his lips. He rubbed his thumb heavily into his index and middle fingers. “You might have to tell me again.”

“Then make sure you listen this time,” Doc said. He pecked Wash quickly on the lips, barely making contact. Wash nearly whined as Doc laughed, “Get it, yet?”

“Not when you say it ten times faster,” Wash said, leaning forward. His lips neared Doc, but missed when the neutral soldier took a few steps back and escaped. Wash did whine this time, “No repeats?”

“When you tell me what the problem is,” Doc said, lifting his eyebrows. “Come on, you can do it.”

“Right now, the only problem I see is that you’re teasing,” Wash said, and tapped the front of his lips, “and I would really like another kiss.”

“See? I knew you’d get it!” Doc said, clapping his hands with the top of his fingers smacking into his palms. Doc strolled a few steps around to the side, the side of his legs brushing against the love seat. He bit the side of his lip and in a daring move, slapped Wash’s bum. “The problem is that you’re a tease! Sitting down there leaning over, and showing me a view like that? All that teasing isn’t good for my blood pressure, Wash.”

“What?” Wash said, laughing through the single syllable. “I’m installing the shelf you wanted, like you asked, and you think I’m teasing you?”

“I know you were teasing me,” Doc said. He held his index and thumbs up, mimicking a photo frame. “You leaned over, grunted and thrusted back and forth as you tried to tighten those bolts down there. That’s teasing if I’ve ever seen it.”

“I’ll show you teasing,” Wash said, a growl in his voice without his permission. It made Doc giggle, and that only furthered Wash’s actions as he launched forward. Doc laughed when Wash lifted him off the ground, and spun him until the both hit the couch stuffed in the corner. Wash bit the edge of Doc’s lips, and trapped the other man’s arms at his sides. Wash pecked Doc on the lips between every couple of words. “You’re going to…have a whole new definition…of the word in a…minute.”

“As long as there’s cuddling afterwards,” Doc said, rubbing his nose against Wash’s. “I think I can handle a little teasing.”

“You’re impossible,” Wash said. He dropped his head on Doc’s shoulder and snorted. He glanced up at the grinning Doc and chuckled. “Am I getting another kiss or what?”

Doc obliged with a smile, and his hand found the top hem of Wash’s pants to do a little teasing of its own.


End file.
